alies camping
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: The Alies and shawn go camping in the woods will hell break lose or will fun break lose, i am using their english names so people dont get confused
1. Chapter 1

**hey peeps its me im doing a story on alies go camping and im adding shawn hehe i wanted to make shawn to be adopted to Jordan, and Bellatrix dating Dave i hope you enjoy this random story ^^**

 **Starting~**

 **Bellatrix +**

 **Xavier Foster ***

 **Jordan Greenway ***

 **Zel Valanche ***

 **Dave Quagmire ***

 **Shawn Frost + (but lives with jordan)**

 **Torch (lives with gazel)**

 **Gazel (lives with torch)**

 **(the ones who have the * have a parent or someone who looks after them in my fic and the ones who havent have a +, or if have a = they live with eachother**

 **Chapter 1 The woods**

"Ouch really Dave you could of picked a much better route and one with less stupid stones and thorns" yelled Torch and he watched his step. Zel took a sip of water and looked aroun "Well you wanted to wear flip flops and i suggest you do stop complaining" Zel looked round.

Jordan nooded "yeah you know the woods have thorns, sticks, stones and ect" Jordan smiled. Torch looked then trip into a stream "FOR CHEESE SAKE JORDAN" yelled Torch. Jordan carried on laughing and fell on his butt while Dave looked confused at all the laughing.

Jordan looked and laughed "Ha serves you right" he laughed. Torch sighed and got up and had a pissed off look on his face

"Hmm someone like you Torch i would of thought a bad world would of came out your mouth" Gazel played with his hair. Torch snapped "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU" he yelled.

The gang carried walking futer into the woods Shawn chatted with Jordan, Zel walked with Xavier while pointing at Bellatrix and Dave holding hands and Gazel walking with a wet and pissed off Torch.

"I wonder who gonna be sharing with who" Shawn looked. Bellatrix grab Dave "Im sharing with my boyfriend and thats a deal" she smiled. Torch smiled "Why you gonna ask him to take that thing off your chest" he smiled. Zel looked at him "You mean a bra right" he looked. Torch looked at him then back at Bellatrix "Oh...right...so thats what its called" he hid his blush.

Dave sighed "We havent even had one night here and i think zell could be killing Torch by Tonight" he sighed and held Bellatrix close.

Shawn chuckled "i think we all will but me" Zel put his arm around Shawn "Its about time lil Shawn you got that back bone in ya" he smiled. Shawn looked "Wait i have a back bone thats what holding me up rght" shawn looked at Jordan for advice.

Jordan smiled "What he mean is get some courage to kill Torch" he smiled. Shawn smiled and looked "Im too nice i dont like being mean" he smiled.

Zel sighed "Well Shawn im gonna help you" he smiled and pushed shawn into Torch and they both fell back. "ZEL WHAT DID YOU DO" Xavier yelled.

Torch pushed shawn off him "WHAT THE HELL SHAWN I WAS WALKING" Torch yelled. Shawn bit his lip and looked "well you should of looked where you were going tulip"Shawn ran in front of Dave and Bellatrix.

Zel looked at Jordan "Well its down to you Jordan pumkin" he smiled. Jordan looked "MY MOM CALLS ME THAT HAVE YOU BEEN LISTEN TO US TALKING" he yelled.

Zel chuckled "no why" he smiled and carried on walking.

Later that day the gang stopped for a rest and Dave started putting up the tents, Bellatrix and Xavier were getting wood for the fire, Zel and Shawn had their feet in the lake to cool off and Jordan, Torch and Gazel were catching fish for their dinner "So tell me Shawn whats Jordan room like messy, clean" he smiled.

Shawn smiled "well i cant lie its clean" he smiled and kicked water about.

Zel looked "Oh i see, he couldnt keep his locker clean" Zel looked at Shawn.

Shawn smiled and chuckled "how long have Bellatrix and Dave been dating" he smiled. Zel looked "well that i dont really know i cant recall im sure like 2 months now" he smiled.

Dave manage to get all the tents up and join shawn and zel by the lake, Bellatrix took a lil nap on her's and dave tent. "STUPID FISH" Jordan yelled kicking a stone with his bare foot.

Torch looked "Did that hurt" he asked. Jordan looked and shook his head "Nope" Jordan turn around and held his toe and bit his lip. Later that day Gazel was fixing his hair while Jordan cooked the fish. Dave and Bellatrix took a nice walk to themselves "So Bellatrix how did the new family go" asked Dave as he put his arm around her. Bellatrix sighed "not good they didnt want a girl who had a rought pass" she hid her tears.

Dave but an arm over her and hugged her "hey im still your boyfriend even the pass you have faced" he kissed her. Bellatrix smiled and hugged him tight.

Shawn pushed his fish away "its lovely Jordan, i cant eat just seeing Bellatrix and Dave kiss" he smiled. Zel looked behind him and looked back at shawn " hmm i see your point"

Jordan and Xavier smiled "I find it cute" Xavier smiled as Jordan nodded. Torch looked and smiled "HEY YOU TWO GET A ROOM NO GET A TENT" he yelled.

Gazel played with his hair "hmm i have to agree i dont like kissy stuff" he said. Zell smiled "You like romantice films" he snickerd. Gazel looked at him "SHUT UP" he yelled.

That night everyone went to their tent, Gazel went with Torch, Zell went with Xavier, Jordan went with shawn and Bellatrix went with dave.

Jordan text on his phone while shawn snuggled onto his sleeping bag. "Hey Jordan will i do good in your family" he asked. Jordan smiled "course you will, Mark says you will do great" he smiled. Shawn smiled "well you see its not just that, your parents and yourselve have green hair and i have white" he looked. Jordan smiled "That dont matter you are my brother now and thats final" he smiled.

Shawn smiled and hugged Jordan before snuggling back into his sleeping bag for the night, outside Dave and Bellatrix tent, Gazel and Torch were trying to listen to what ws going on but sadly Dave and Bellatrix feel asleep.

 **thats it for now i might update this week depends what mood im in ^^ if you want to R and R ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peeps its me well i was now im Fire Flaming Fox i hope you like this chapter of the story ^^**

Bellatrix turn over and open her eyes her boyfriend was still sleep. She got out the tent and put her feet in the lake she turn around and saw Zell "Hey early bird your up early" Zell smiled. Bellatrix looked and her boyfriends best friend. "Well Zell i always get up this early its not new" she smiled.

Zell smiled and sat on the stone and looked at her "so Torch and Gazell said you and dave were you know" he teased. Bellatrix looked "me and dave were fast asleep already" she looked and splashe water over him.

Zell looked at her "well princess-

"No they were alseep their light was turn off" Jordan backed her up. Zell looked at Jordan then at Bellatrix "No fun guys"

at breakfast~~

Torch picked up a worm and smiled at Shawn "Hey Shawn i dare ya to eat this" he smiled. Dave looked at torch "Torch i dont want my neck being bit by Jordan's mom and dad about Shawn eatting a worm" he looked. Shawn picked the worm up but he didnt eat it he put it down gazel pants"

Gazel jump up "YOU...PIECE...OF...GAHH" he screamed and jumped up and down. Xavier and Zell blinked while Bellatrix and Jordan laughed their heads off.

Torch step back "ouch that was new" he threw his hands behind his head.

Dave coughed "Well Shawn i didnt think i would never see you do that congrats bud" he smiled.

Gazel manage to get the worm out of his pants he was still mad at Shawn he was planning his own back. After breakfast the gang were fishing apart from Bellatrix who was sun bathing on the side.

Zell looked at Bellatrix but Dave turn him away "dont think about tickling her" he looked at him.

Zell looked and step back "i wasnt...anyway you tickle her" Zell looked and pulled one fish out.

Xavier smiled "yeah zell they are dating and beside we all had to put up with you tickling out feet when we slept"

Jordan nodded "yeah i agree on that"

Shawn gulp "why did he do that" shawn asked.

Torch smiled "he likes being a annoying" Gazel nodded "also his an Idiot"

Zell looked "AM NOT YOU TWO WERE THE BIGGEST IDIOT ON THIS EARTH AND IN ALIEA" zell yelled.

Bellatrix looked up and sighed "hmm at it again" she yawned.

Jordan smiled "course they are the biggest morans" he laughed.

Dave sighed it was day 2 and he already had a headache from them fighting.

Xavier looked and torch and gazell "yeah i have to agree, and also you two were playing your freaking games saying 'GO PIKACHU' you know you two went on for two hours" he looked.

Dave looked "i didnt hear i slept like a log" Jordan smiled "well you were hugging Bellatrix thats why" he giggled. Dave gave Jordan a death glare.

Jordan smiled and picked up a fish and threw it behind him but it landed on the sleeping bellatrix who let a scream out. "WHAT THE HELL" bellatrix screamed as she moved away from the flapping fish on the ground.

the guys looked around and laughed. Bellatrix blushed "WHY YOU LAUGHING" she yelled. Shawn picked the fish up and giggled "there its gone" he laughed.

Dave and Zell started cooking the fish while the rest were resting on the grass. "so tell me dave why do you like Bellatrix" he smiled.

Dave blushed "well i like her coz she brave, smart caring" he looked away. Zell coughed "brave she screzmed when that fish landed on her and shanw took it away"

Dave looked "she was sleeping and she hates behind woken up"

Zell smiled and hid his laugh "and you wake her up and she is fine"

Dave looked "thats because i love her and i gently wake her up unlike you who tickle people...does your mother know you do that"

Zell looked "no she is up well before me anyway and my dad he works away in uh new york" he looked at the fish.

Jordan tackle Shawn "come on you know you like the candy i gave you admit it" shawn chucked "ok i like the mashmellows" shawn laughed. Jordan smiled "yeah i told you so" jordan smiled.

Xaveir looked "didnt shawn hate mashmellows" he asked. Shawn smiled "i like the pink ones" he smiled.

Torch and Gazell grin "thats weird" they laughed.

At Dinner the gang were taking and laughing about when bellatrix was screaming about the fish on her back and talking about shawn liking pink mashmellows.

Zell layed awake in the tent and talked with Xavier "so who do you like" he smiled. Xavier blushed "i aint telling you" he looked.

Zell smiled " why not" he smirked.

Xvaier looked "i said so and go to sleep" Zell was about to tackle Xavier when he slipped into the side and the tent fell down on them both.

 **i hope you like this chapter ^^ R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys its me again im updating my story i hope you like it ^^**

Dave snuggled into his pillow when a drop of water landed on his eye, he blinked and turn over another drop fell on his eye ge got up "REALLY GAZELL FOR THE LAST TIME I-

Zell looked at him as he was packing up the tent with Xavier "Its raining and me and Xavier are going in that cave" he grab the tent and ran.

Xavier nodded and carried the sleeping bags and followed Zell. Dave sighed and gave Bellatrix a nudge "Sweetie wake up" he smiled. Bellatrix looked "hey hun whats up"

Dave smiled "Its raining we are all taking cover in a cave.

Jordan manage to make a fire with some sticks, and listen to shawn giggles as Gazell and Torch tickled the silver hair boy. Zell warmed himself up by the fire and looked at shawn "Where are Dave and Bellatrix" he asked. Jordan smiled "You know them doing their hair" he smiled. Xavier smiled "Dave and Bellatrix spend at least an hour on their hair"

Shawn manage to pin torch and gazell to the ground "well one of us should help them with the tent" he looked at Torch and Gazell.

Gazell looked "if your looking at us i will tell everyone where your ticklish and i will post it on soccer book (yeah i its a bit like facebook its fake XD

Shawn smiled and shurgged "go ahead and i will tell them you dream about rabbits"

Zell and Jordan started laughing and Xavier hid his giggle. Everyone stopped Laughing as a wet Dave and Bellatrix came in looking like wet dogs.

Torch and Gazell laughed their heads off, Zell past them a towel each and let them sat by the fire.

Jordan looked and gave them his soup "here you can have my soup i brought" he smiled and handed it to them.

Bellatrix smiled "Th...thank you Jordan" he smiled and snuggled next to her boyfriend. Zell looked "You know you should came when me and Xavier did" he looked at them.

After breakfast they were all sitting in the cave apart from Gazell and Torch who were else where. "You sure this will scare them" asked Gazell who looked at the coverd in mud Torch and covered himself with leafs "im sure it will and you do the same and jump on my shoulders" he smiled.

Jordan looked outside "the rain is still coming down hard" he sighed. Dave nodded "yeah least we are in the dry with our sleeping bags and tents" he hugged Bellatrix.

Zell nodded "I agree anyway its fun being in a cave do you know a monster lived in this cave" he looked. Xavier looked "A monster" he looked and turn to shawn. Zell smiled "yeah he had four eyes and was very tall he had long brown and boney nails he also had 4 arms to tickle his victim and he liked tickling their feet the best" he smiled. Shawn and Belltrix coved their feet up and looked and gulp. Zell smiled and turn to Jordan "and he likes green food so he might go for your hair" he smiled. Then there was a loud moan everuyone jump and got up "What...is that" Xavier asked. Dave held onto Bellatrix "Zell you moran you jinxed it" Zell sweatdrop "I made it up honest to football"

Shawn ran and hid behind Jordan and they hugged eachother. The monster moan and again and showed his teeth "HE HAS TWO MOUTHS" yelled Bellatrix.

The monster came closer to them all Shawn and Zell ran in a tent, Dave and Xavier hid behind a rock, Jordan ran behind the tent leaving Bellatrix alone and scared.

Bellatrix sat down which made the monster trip and then she looked "Gazell...Torch" she looked. they both looked "hey" Dave pulled them both by their shirt "You could of scared the life out of us" he yelled. Jordan yelled "YEAH YOU ROCK HEADS"

Zell nodded "anyway how did they go deeper into the cave" he asked. Torch looked "They have a mud pool its very warm and some hot spring" Gazel pointed down the cave as everyone followed them and their faces lit up "Oh wow" shawn smiled. Bellatrix smiled and put her foot in the mud "wow it is warm" she smiled. Dave smiled and put his hand in "yeah your right"

all the boys apert from Shawn were in the water Shawn and Bellatrix were in the mud relaxing "this is amazing" shawn smiled. Bellatrix nodded and smiled "yeah its amazing" she smiled then everyone came to join them after 3 hours off being in the hot springs they went to bed still thinking if the monster zell spoke about was real.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter R &R if you want :)**


End file.
